Shenzi and Ed?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if ShenziXBanzai didn't happen? -complete-
1. Prolouge

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

Three lovable hyenas who have been together through think and thin. Friends since puphood.

Many if of their fans believe that Shenzi and Banzai would hit it off. That they would become mates and perhaps have pups.

Unless you're a guy who thinks they're all just brothers and sister.

Yet back to the ShenziXBanzai idea. What if it weren't so? What if Banzai experienced a horrid tragedy?

The young hyena, cut down in his prime!

Then who would Shenzi have to be with?

Three guess hyena fans, and two don't count.

Yes this is a "What if?" tale of it were not ShenziXBanzai.

But ShenziXEd

* * *

><p><strong>more l8ter<strong>


	2. Fighting and Escape

Are story begins in the Outlands, the home of Shenzi and her hyena clan.

Yet that wold son be no more. For you see Zira, and her group of lions that were still loyal to Scar had been banished by Simba to the Outlands. And with food and water so scarse in these lands Zira decided it best to boot out the hyenas.

Yet Shenzi and her folowers weren't just going to run wthout a fight. Thus the Outlans became a bloodbath this day.

And sadly more hyena blood was being spilt than lion blood.

"Keep fighting!" Shenzi cried to her hyenas "We're not leaving are own lands cause of lions!"

Yet just then Zira seeing the queen of these lands pounced on her

"Now victory shall be mine!" Zira said prepairing to strike

"How can you do this?" Shenzi cried "We used to be friends when your beloved ruled,"

"Times have changed Shenzi," Zira said "And once all of you are gone I'm going to plot my revenge on Simba for killing my beloved Scar!"

Little did Zira know that she was about to do that now, or not.

Just then Banzai, seeing his friend in troble tackled Zira off Shenzi

"Shenzi run!" Banzai cried "I'll hold her off,"

Banzai began to fight with Zira

"Banzai!" Shenzi cried going to help him, yet Ed held her back.

"Let me go Ed!" Shenzi said

Ed said something in his goofy language

"I don't care if I die to," Shenzi said "Banzai needs help,"

"What are you doing!" Banzai said still trying to hold of Zira, get out of here!"

"Not without you!" Shenzi cried

"You're my queen it's the clans job to protect you!" Banzai clawed at Zira

"RUN!"

Ed tugged at Shenzi, teling her it was time to leave. Reluctanly Shenzi obeyed her friends and fled with Ed.

But before looing back and seeing Zira crush Banzais neck in her jaws.

Banzai was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad I know<strong>

**more l8ter**


	3. Hyena Paradice

**I'd like to apologize in advance for reusing this one gag over, and over again. You'll figure it out.**

* * *

><p>Shenzi and Ed had run off into the dessert beyond the Outlands for a good while. They had seen no other hyenas, odd are they died in the Outlands or had run out here and were close to death from the heat of the dessert sun.<p>

Yet eventually the blazzing heat, and fatiuge of running caught up with them. And they stopped.

Ed looked back to the Outlands and said something

"Zira...didn't follow?" Shenzi panted exausted, then looked back. Tears began to form in her eyes as Banzais death replayed in her mind.

"CURSE YOU ZIRA!" Shenzi cried then broke into full blown sorrow. This was the first time Ed had ever seen her like this.

"Why? Why did have to be him? Why didn't I help? Why'd you stop me Ed?"

Ed said something

"Queen or not we're friends, and friends don't bail on friends!" Shenzi said

Ed talked more

"Yes he did save my my life but..." Shenzi was at a loss for words. Ed was right

"Oh what dose it matter anyway Ed?" Shenzi said crying still, if Zira didn't get us we're surley going to die out here."

Just then Ed saw something in the distance

"You see what Ed?" Shenzi said

Ed pointed to the unknown object in te distance.

As the duo got closer they saw it was a giant oasis. Timon and Pumbass old oasis home to be exact

Ed said something

"Yeah Ed," Shenzi said still depressed about Banzai "We're saved,"

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!" Ma said as she jumped into the pond were all the other meerkats were "C'mon Max the waters fine,"<p>

"No honey I'm fine," Uncle Max was on a log eating some bugs

"Oh this is the life," he said "And for once Timon did cause..."

"Max!" Ma cried

"What?" Max said

"H-h-h-hy-hy-hy..." Ma said scared

"Why are you said hello to..?" Max suddenly got eaten by Ed

"AH!" Ma and the other meerkats screamed

Since they all believed they had no more fear of hyenas, they didn't dig anymore.

And so they were easy pickings for Ed

Ed called Shenzi over to join him. Tey were just how she liked them. Scambled, and a little bit run.

Yet not even the joy of killing and munching on meerkats could free her from the sorrow of Banzai she still felt.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	4. Sandy

The sun had set now.

Ed was munching onanother of the many dead meerkats they had.

Shenzi on the other hand barley touched her food, still she was upset at the loss of Banzai.

She looked up at the stars. As a pup her mother told her that they were the great hyena queens of the past that would one day watch over Shenzi when her mother passed on. Yet were do the other hyenas go? Was Banzai destined to just become grass? As the great circle of life stated, nothing more?

A tear ran down her cheek

"Ed," Shenzi said "Do you think Banzai's up there?"

Ed looked up at the sky, then said something.

"Yeah Ed," Shenzi said "Wherever he is, he's watching us,"

Deep down Ed could see the true rage and anger in Shenzi's eyes. Anger towards Zira. Shenzi wanted to hurt Zira, to kill her even. Yet with just himself and her against Ziras lion army, that had sucide written all over it. At least they both knew Zira wouldn't chase them. She thought Simba killed Scar, when really it was her.

"Ed," Shenzi said again. Tears still in her eyes "Do you..? Do you think Banzai and I ever could've hit it off?"

Ed looked suprised

"Deep down Ed, I loved Banzai," Shenzi confessed "Sure he was a bit a goof, but he was funny, tough, and always there for e when thing were tough.

Ed said something

"Yes Ed you were there to, but with Banzai it was...I don't know. Special,"

Ed felt a little upset. All this time he was just a third wheel to her?

Ed said something then stomed off

"No Ed I didn't mean..." Shenzi said

But Ed was already gone

"No come back!" Shenzi said following Ed into the jungle.

* * *

><p>"Is that all I was to her?" Ed thought "Just a friend? Just some acserory? How dare she say that. I've helped her out just as much as Banzai did. What? was she turned off by how I look? That I can't talk properly? What a jerk.<p>

Ed never really loved Shenzi, but at least thought they had a strong friendship. He felt insulted by Shenzi's words

"Ed! Ed!" Shenzi called out "Ed I'm sorry! Please!"

"Hmph," Ed said walking away from Shenzi's voice

Yet just then then Ed heard a scream of terror, coming from where Shenzi was. He raced over to where he heard the sound. Only to find that Shenzi had accidently stepped into a thing of quicksand, and she was sinking

"Help me!" Shenzi cried

Ed looked around and saw some vines. Thinking quickly he made them into a rope and threw it at Shenzi. Shenzi grabbed it just a her head was about to go under. Ed pulled her out just in time

"Thank you Ed," Shenzi said catching her breath, terrified by the whole experience.

Just then Ed did something Shenzi thought he'd never do.

"Y-y-you're...well come," Ed said

"Huh!" Shenzi gasped. "Ed you talked! When did you learn to do that?"

"I-I've been prat...practicing," Ed said

"Well why haven't you talked before?" Shenzi said

"I... tho...ught you and B-B-Banzai, would lau...laugh at m-me," Ed said

"Ed," Shenzi said "I'm your friend, I'd never laugh at you,"

Tears began to form in Shenzi's eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry Ed. IT's just with Zira attacking, are clan wiped out, and Banzai dead. I just don't know what to do. I'm not even a queen anymore Ed. I have noth..."

Ed smacked Shenzi

"The S-Shenzi I knew wou..ld not cry l-l-ike a whi...mphy pup," Ed said "You a-are a qu...een. All so, it can't b-be just us left. Oth...er hyenas m-must've esc...aped to. They'll f-f-find this pl...ace."

"You think so?" Shenzi said

Ed nodded

"Now let's g-g-et you cleaned up," Ed said

"And maybe we can teachh you to talk more properly," Shenzi said

With that Shenzi and Ed went to the water fall n the oasis to wash the sand off Shenzi.

* * *

><p><strong>Will more hyenas come?<strong>

**Any suggestons? **

**more l8ter**


	5. More

The following day, Shenzi and Ed sat outside the edge of the oasis. The vast dessert beyond them.

"Do you think any of them are out there?" Shenzi asked

"Their should be," Ed said "I doubt we were the only ones to run off durring the fight,"

The two hyenas were talking about the chance that any other members of their clan were still alive. Last night Ed and Shenzi, while teaching Ed to talk better, had gotten to talking about their clan. Which saddened Shenzi once more, yet Ed said that the odds of them being the only two hyenas to escape Ziras wrath seemed unlikey. Their had to be others.

"Ed," Shenzi said "What if you're wrong? I mean look at how far this dessert goes. Even if anyone else got away, they'd surely have died of dehydration. They'd be vulture food."

Ed couldn't counter what she said. Shenzi had a point after all, he dessert was very vast.

"We have to hope," Ed said

The day continued to go by, Ed and Shenzi had slready eaten most the meerkats, and with nohing else around to eat. They ate bugs.

"Not bad," Ed said munching on some grubs

"Slimey, yet satisfying," Shenzi said as she ate bugs as well.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon now, and still no other hyenas had come.<p>

"I think we should call it Ed," Shenzi said "No other hyenas are out here,"

"Ya," Ed sighed "I guess you're...HUH! LOOK!" Ed said

Shenzi looked over to see none other than...hyenas!

"I knew more of us had to have escaped," Ed said

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know<strong>

**Any suggestions 4 stuff?**

**l8ter**


	6. To the Wetlands

Shenzi and Ed rushed out to the other hyenas

"Friends!" Shenzi said overjoyed as she ran over and hugged of of the three other hyenas.

"Do we know you miss?" on of the hyenas, a female said. She had bangs like shenzi, but only two. Unlike the five Shenzi had.

Shenzi looked at the trio, only to come to the realization that she'd never seen these three hyenas. Since she was the queen of her clan she knew every one of her clan members. These three weren't from her clan. Also they had more brownish fur, unlike Shenzi and Eds more grayish fur.

"You three aren't from Outlands clan?" Shenzi said

"Outlands? The female hyean said

"You mean the lands where the great elephant graveyard is located?" Another of the hyenas said, male. He had a scar that went across his face

"Yes," Shenzi said

"No we're from the Wetlands," the final hyena said, male as well. Yet he was half blind.

"Wetlands?" Shenzi and Ed said

"Ya," the female hyena said "It's a good walk beyond this dessert,"

"Then what are you all doing out here?" Shenzi asked

"We heard of a meerkat colony out here, where meerkats don't dig and are ripe for the picking." the one eyed hyena said

"Nothing beats the taste of meerkat," the female hyena said

"Well...acctually," Shenzi said looking guilty "We ate them all,"

"What?" the hyena trio said

"Let me explain," Ed sad as he told the three hyenas of he and Shenzis misfortune.

"Whao..." the girl hyena said

"That's the sadest story I've ever heard!" the half blind hyena sobbed

"I know," Shenzi said, tears forming in her eyes

"You should come back to the Wetlands with us," the scarred hyena said

"Huh? Shenzi said

"Ya," the girl hyena said "We hyenas need to take care of eachother,"

"Really," Ed said "You'd lets us come with you?"

"Sure," the half blind hyena said "By the way I'm Bold, she's Soka, and scars here is Brad,"

"Brad is me," Brad said

"Are queen will just love having another royal hyena to talk with," Soka

With that the five hyenas went off to the Wetlands

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	7. Queen meets Queen

After a good deal of walking, the five hyenas reached the Wetlands.

As the name said it was wet. Their were little puddles all over te place, a vast then cut the lands in half, and a huge pond as well. Yet what was better was that these lands were full of prey to eat. And the best part, no lions!

"It's...so...beautiful," Ed said "This is hyena heaven for sure,"

"Would you like to meets are queen?" Sokka asked

"Sure," Shenzi said, yet not excited about it. Once again the thought of Banzais death slipped into her mind. And how if he had lived, he to could enjoy this wonderful place.

"We'll take you to her den," Brad said

A short walk laterShenzi and Ed were introduced to the hyena queen of the Wetlands, Vasha.

Vasha was a much larger female hyena than Shenzi was, she had less spots on her fur than the other hyenas, replaced by scars and scraches. She also had bangs like Shenzi as well.

"Your magesty Queen Vasha," Sokka said "We come with vistors from another land,"

"Who?" Vasha said

"I am Shenzi," Shenzi said queen of the Outlands, and this is Ed,"

"Hello," Ed said

"You are a queen as well?" Vasha said "And you only have one follower?"

"Let us explain," Ed said as he told the story of Ziras attack once more

"Oh my," Vasha said "That's the saddest thing I've heard,"

"I know," Shenzi said. Tears forming in her eyes

"You mt've been really close to that Banzai guy," Vasha said

Shenzi beggan to full out cry

"Please your magesty," Ed said "It's very hard on her,"

"Oh, sorry," Vasha said realizing her mistake

"Well, weather one follower or a hundred, I welcome a fellow queen into my lands, I'll have my clan hunt and you and your friend shall have a feast fit for royalty

Shenzi still sobbed as Ed tried to comfort her.

"Thank...you," she mangaged to say

"We'll be honored," Ed said

You three go out and get the clan out hunting," Vasha ordered Sokka, Brad, and Bold

"Yes ma'am," they said as they left

Once they were gone Vasha walked over the the two hyenas.

"I do feel sorry for you I really do, yet I hope you understand that here I'm in charge. You may have been a quuen in your lands Shenzi, but now you're under my rule."

"Understood," Ed said for Shenzi who still sobbed

"You should go take your girlfriend and look for a nice den now," Vasha said "We have plenty in these lands,"

"Girlfriend?" Ed said "No we're not like...I mean yes she's a..."

"Whatever," Vasha said "The feast should start in about a half and hour."

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	8. Feelings and Fighting

As Vasha said the feast happened in about a half an hour. Zebra, antelope, wilderbeast, is was enough to overwhelm almost any hyena.

"Wow..!" Ed said shocked by amount of meat their was

"My clan has some of the best hunters in these lands," Vasha boasted

Ed and Shenzi ate like they had never ate before.

Yet even hough Shenzi was happy for the food and eveything. In the back og her mind was still that sorrow that Banzai wasn't alive to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shenzi and Ed rested in their new den.<p>

Ed slept on one side of the den, while Shenzi lept on the other

Yet soon Ed was awakened by a screaming sound.

Ed looked around for danger, only to find that their wasn't any.

"No! Banzai!" Shenzi screamed

Ed walked over to his friend

Twiching, tossing and turning. Obviously she having a nightmare

"Shenzi, Shenzi," Ed said trying to wake her "Wake up,"

Shenzi gasped as she awoke

"Okay that's it," Ed said "Deep breaths Shenzi, deep breaths,"

"I saw him Ed," Shenzi said "I saw Banzai, I saw Zira killing him. His neck..."

Ed hugged Shenzi, to her suprise

"Shhh," Ed said "I'm here. I'll always be here you for you."

"Uh Ed?" Shenzi said still suprised

"Shenzi I now it still hurts you, deep down you wished Banzai was with us. But saldy that wasn't meant to be. Yet you can't keep dwelling on it, we have a new life here. A chance to start over."

"Ed what are you..?" Shenzi began

"Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena," Ed said "Do you think we can try to make this work?"

"What the?" Shenzi said

"Vasha said something to me earlier," Ed said "Mistaking us for mates. I know I'm not Banzai, yet why not try me?"

Shenzis head was spinning from all this. Ed was hitting on her. Ed?

"You know sometimes I dremt of it being us," Ed said "I knew I didn't stand a chance back then. Look I'm not saying that I'm glad Banzai is gone or anything, but right now you need someone. So...can be that someone Shenzi?"

"Ed..." Shenzi said "I-I-I need a moment. This is all happening so fast,"

"I'm the only one here you can really trust Shenzi," Ed said "Before, back at that oasis I didn't want to ask cause you were still dwelling on Banzai. Mostly cause you were still a queen and it would've been my duty to have to..."

"Ed!" Shenzi said knowing how that sentence was going to be completed

"It was your to," Ed said "As a queen you'd have to make an..."

"I'm not a queen anymore Ed," Shenzi said "That Vasha girl is,"

"And you think I don't already know that?" Ed said I know you have a choice now. But I don't want to see you going through life feeling depressed cause he's gone. It's not your fault that happened."

"Ya Ed," Shenzi said "Zira did it. Y'know maybe I can convince Vasha..."

"Don't even think about that!" Ed snapped "Zira's Simbas problem now. You want to be respnsible for having this clan die? This time it would be your fault."

"So you're saying we shouldn't try to avenge Banzai? To let Zira get away with her crime is that is?"

"Zira will get hers one way on another." Ed said "What goes around comes around. Maybe Zira being banished was are punishment for helping Scar, and killing him,"

"So now you're saying I caused Banzai to die?" Shenzi said

"I never said that, Zira thinks Simba did it. Her getting banished wouldv'e probably happened either way." Ed said "It sucks but that's how it went down,"

"So what are you saying Ed?" Shenzi said still kind of pisded at the hyena now

"I already said it," Ed said "We've got to move on with are lives. Yes sometimes bad things like that happen in life. But you don't just keep crying and looking out for revenge. You gotta keep moving. I now it's hard Shenzi, but I'm here for you. And I always will be."

Shenzi didn't know what say

"I need to go out for some air," was all she said

* * *

><p><strong>more l8ter <strong>


	9. True Love

Shenzi was walking around the Wetlands, the moon lighting her way.

Soon she ended up at the river, being here for only a day she didn't know how to cross it yet like the others in Vasha's clan. So she just sat there and thought. Thinking about everything she and Ed had said.

"Ed cares about me that much? He's loved me all this time?"

Shenzi had forgotten what attracted her and Banzai to the then goofy hyena, but Ed managed to become of the trio. I guess she never had given Ed that form of attaction she'd given to Banzai.

She looked down at the water

"Oh Banzai," She said "I wish you here to gelp me with this,"

"I am," a very familar voice said. Just then her relection turned into..Banzai

"Banzai!" Shenzi said

"Look up," Banzai said

Just then Shenzi got what Simba got when Rafiki showed him his dead father

"Shenzi, it's okay. Go be with Ed. He cares about you so much," Banzai said from beyond the grave

"Banzai..." Shenzi said

Just then Banzai faded away

"Shenzi," Ed said coming over "Shenzi who were talking to?"

"Ed," Shenzi said as she then gave Ed a big kiss "I love you to,"

* * *

><p>Years later Shenzi ruled over the wetlands. Vasha had died, and her clan had her become quuen.<p>

The Wetlands had dried out so Shenzi led her new clan to the Outlands.

Also she and Ed were expecting a puppy now.

Once they got back, Shenzi and Ed could see that no lions were around.

"Where'd they go?" Shenzi wondered

"Hey Shenzi look!" Ed said seeing something near the river that devided the Outlands from the Pridelands.

Shenzi and Ed went to investigate. Only to see it was Zira

"How'd see end up here?" Shenzi asked

"Who knows Ed said,"

Shenzi looked at Zira, all the anger from so many years ago boiled up in her again. And the hyena queen bit the dead lioness in the neck so hard that she decapitated her.

"Banzai, you are avanged," Shenzi said

**The end**


End file.
